The Coldest Day in Hell
The Coldest Day in Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventy-first case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-fifth overall. It takes place in Antarctica appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following the Zodiac's emergence in Sydney, the team received a call from Aurora Garcia, Spencer's wife, who told them the location of the Zodiac's rendezvous point. Spencer then suggested that he go first to make sure the coast was clear, heading off to the ship Aurora told them to meet her at. A quiet Spencer then radioed the player and Riya and told them to come quickly, with the pair soon finding Spencer sitting by Aurora's lifeless body, her skull cracked open. The pair first spoke to Spencer who confessed that Aurora was already dead when he found her, with the pair also suspecting inuit man Tikaani and HAZMAT specialist and contamination control expert Ilona Halonen. As the pair recapped the investigation, Anthony approached the pair, remembering that Nia wasn't with them when Spencer found the body. With this news, the pair approached Nia in her coroner's lab for an explanation. Nia confessed that she left the group at the time of Aurora's murder as she didn't want to come face to face with the woman who killed her son, but insisted she'd never kill her. Nia also said that while she was away from the group, she spotted two people fleeing to the Amundson-Scott South Pole Station, prompting the pair to go there and suspect Leo Amir Haddid and Virgo Natasha Lermontov, who tried to hit the pair with a broken glass. After placing them away in holding cells, Anya told the pair that she'd discovered Spencer's secret. Anya confessed that while looking through documents, she'd discovered Spencer was divorcing Aurora following her arrest. They then spoke to Spencer about this, who confessed that the love between the couple was broken when she killed Keanu Lahela, but that he wondered if she was on the road to redemption before she died. Finally, they unveiled Amir as the killer. When confronted in the holding cell, Amir sighed and told them there was no use in hiding it, admitting that he did kill Aurora despite their friendship. Amir started to tell the pair what happened and told them to imagine the scene. The Zodiac were discussing the final stage of Project Enigma at the rendezvous point when Aurora started to disagree with the rest of them, her allegiance to the Zodiac wavering. Aurora then confessed that her loyalty to them had been shaken and that she'd seen the truth, that the Zodiac's work was barbaric and would only create a darker world. Aurora and Aida clashed for a while, with Aida demanding that Aurora think of the children, prompting Aurora to snap back that she was and she couldn't stand back and be quiet any longer. Knowing that Aurora would only disturb the plan, Aida signalled to Amir reluctantly, prompting Amir to pick up the ice block to continue the Zodiac's plans. After Aurora's final cry for Spencer, Amir brought the ice block crashing down, her life extinguished. Imran then stood outside the holding cell, prompting Amir to demand that he help get him out of there. Imran then refused and told him that he'd made his bed, the pair then handing Amir (and Natasha) over to the authorities for trial. After Amir and Natasha's removal from Antarctica, the team regrouped in the break room to discuss the next action. Penelope soon worked out that something was likely left behind at rendezvous point and requested that she, Bradley and the player head back there. Upon arrival at the scene, they found Ilona rummaging through trunks on the ship for something. When confronted, Ilona confessed that she was looking for her notes on the bioweapon Aida would use to craft her new world. Ilona reluctantly admitted that she helped Aida develop the bioweapon back in Helsinki but believed it to be simply for research purposes. Ilona then told them she'd do anything to make up for her mistake and told them she needed help finding the notes, which the team eventually were able to do. After Ilona analysed them, Ilona, and Anthony, were able to confirm that the bioweapon caused the victims' organs to fail and that the bioweapon could be released via the air and that it was contagious. Ilona then requested to stay aboard the plane with the team so she could continue researching the bioweapon with higher quality supplies, to which Connor agreed. Meanwhile, Spencer, after creating a small memorial for Aurora, requested to head back to the ship with the player and Riya. There, Spencer found a small carving where Aurora's hand was and examined the wooden plank. The trio soon discovered Lawrence Osborne's name carved into the plank from Aurora as she was dying. Baffled, Connor told them to head to the south pole station as that was the only other known location of the Zodiac in Antarctica. There, they found Natasha's satchel. After rummaging through it, they discovered a burner phone gifted to her from Lawrence and sent it to Takagi Miyako. Takagi then insisted that thanks to Aurora's final message, they'd made a major break through in the investigation. She then said that Lawrence was messaging Natasha about a "secret plot" she needed to be quiet about. The team then videocalled Natasha, who, with nothing left to lose, confessed that Lawrence was plotting to usurp and kill Aida to take over the Zodiac for his own means. Natasha also explained that Lawrence had approached her and Aurora about the plan, with only herself agreeing to the murder plot. Natasha then sighed and admitted that Lawrence likely approached other members, but she had no idea who they were. In an icy clearing, the team went over the discovery that Lawrence and other members of the Zodiac were plotting to kill Aida to take over from her. Then, Raphael and Malcolm spotted bloody footprints in the distance, leading off to a distant ice cave... Summary Victim *'Aurora Garcia' (found dead on the ship deck, her skull cracked) Murder Weapon *'Ice Block' Killer *'Amir Haddid' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a beard. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a beard. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes kayaking. *The suspect drives a snowmobile. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a beard. *The suspect has frostbite. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes kayaking. *The killer drives a snowmobile. *The killer drinks hot chocolate. *The killer has a beard. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ship Deck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Ice, Wooden Planks; New Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *Examine Wooden Planks. (Result: Hidden Hatch; New Crime Scene: Ship Interior) *Investigate Ship Interior. (Clues: Pelts, Orange Gloves) *Examine Pelts. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Saliva Identified; New Suspect: Tikaani) *Confront Tikaani about being in the ship. *Examine Orange Gloves. (Result: I HALONEN; New Suspect: Ilona Halonen) *See why Ilona is in Antarctica. *Speak to Spencer about finding the body. *Examine Broken Ice. (Result: Ice Block Markings) *Analyze Strange Markings. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a snowmobile) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes kayaking) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Nia has to say. (Attribute: Nia goes kayaking; New Crime Scene: South Pole Station) *Investigate South Pole Station. (Clues: Snow Pile, Fur Chest, Broken Chain) *Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Turban) *Analyze Turban. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Amir Haddid) *Confront Amir over Aurora's death. (Attribute: Amir drives a snowmobile) *Examine Fur Chest. (Result: Family Heirloom; New Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Arrest Natasha again. (Attribute: Natasha drives a snowmobile) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Snow Chains) *Analyze Snow Chains. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks hot chocolate; New Crime Scene: Ship Helm) *Investigate Ship Helm. (Clues: Stone Drawing, Old Photo) *Examine Stone Drawing. (Result: Murder Portrait) *Confront Tikaani over drawing the murder happen. (Attribute: Tikaani drives a snowmobile, goes kayaking, and drinks hot chocolate) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Friendly Photo) *Speak to Ilona about Aurora funding her research. (Attribute: Ilona drives a snowmobile, goes kayaking, and drinks hot chocolate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Spencer about the divorce process. (Attribute: Spencer drives a snowmobile, goes kayaking, and drinks hot chocolate; New Crime Scene: Station Entrance) *Investigate Station Entrance. (Clues: Explorer's Bag, Bloody Paper) *Examine Explorer's Bag. (Result: Ominous Quote) *Analyze Ominous Quote. (05:00:00) *Confront Nia over vowing vengeance. (Attribute: Nia drives a snowmobile and drinks hot chocolate) *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Threat) *Confront Amir over telling Aurora to cut Spencer out of her life. (Attribute: Amir goes kayaking and drinks hot chocolate) *Confront Natasha over her idea. (Attribute: Natasha goes kayaking and drinks hot chocolate) *Investigate Ship Entrance. (Clues: Bandana, Glove) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a beard) *Examine Glove. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Prepare for War (1/5). (No stars) Prepare for War (1/5) *Hear Penelope's idea. (Reward: Antarctic Clothing) *See what Ilona is searching for. *Investigate Ship Interior. (Clue: Wooden Chest) *Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Bioweapon Notes) *Analyze Bioweapon Notes. (10:00:00) *See how you can help Spencer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ship Deck. (Clue: Wooden Plank) *Examine Wooden Plank. (Result: Lawrence's Name) *Investigate South Pole Station. (Clue: Natasha's Satchel) *Examine Natasha's Satchel. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (07:00:00) *Confront Natasha over Lawrence's plot. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Antarctica (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases